Fate EXTELLA: In Veneficus In Mundo Eidos
by FanFictionWriterWithBadGrammar
Summary: As the sole victor of the Moon Holy Grail War, Hakuno Kishinami made a wish. The Moon Cell did grant his wish but he didn't expect for the Eye of God to transport him to a parallel world with a different Magic System, let alone in a body of a 12-year-old boy who happens to be kidnapped by Mandarin-speaking guys. What in the Moon is going on? Posted in RRL under the same pen name.
1. Victor of the Moon - Hakuno Kishinami

**Fate/EXTELLA: In Veneficus In Mundo Eidos  
**

 **Novus Ideocentrism**  
Chapter 1: Victor of the Moon - Hakuno Kishinami

The Great Collapse of 1970.

It was an event that the whole world wasn't aware of, and only those magicians of ancient lineage have knowledge of such great catastrophe. In 1970 a ritual was performed in a rural city in England. This ritual set off the depletion of the Earth's magic, Mana, that filled the atmosphere.

Mana, the energy required to carry out large-scale magic, has dried up, and real magic has been lost from Earth. Thus, the era of "magic" has drawn to a complete close. The magicians of old, having cut off from their mana and fearing their demise from center stage, turned to modern science in order to survive. In 1973, a magician discovered the existence of Information Dimension, a concept that was first introduced by a mathematician in 1959, and a new form of magic called "Eidos Rewriting" was founded.

The ability to modify a target's phenomena by modifying its Eidos—the information body of a phenomenon—through the use of old casting methods through spell chants, magic tomes, magic circles, hand seals, and talismans became what is known as Ancient Magic and the magicians of the old who adopted the magical theory of Information Bodies hence were christened as Ancient Magicians.

The new form of magic was kept a secret to the entire world until an incident in 1999 made the entire populace and various governments of other countries aware of this supernatural phenomenon. Hence, it gave birth to a worldwide race between nations to procure individuals that would have the abilities to execute such supernatural phenomenon through science.

Modern Magic and their practitioners, Modern Magicians, then came into light. Since then magicians were then integrated into society after magic was introduced to the whole world. With Magicians ushering in their respective societies in modern times, the meaning of Magic became synonymous with Technology.

This is only one of the infinite possibilities of the world where the Great Collapse of 1970 refers solely to mana depletion and the disastrous pole shift didn't occur at that time for reasons unknown.

This was a world defined as "a world within the stability" despite the ongoing crisis littered on its surface caused by humanity themselves. As the humans of Earth were busy indulging themselves in their petty squabbles for power and prestige through the use of magic, a sudden, instant, and unprecedented event stirred within the Moon...

 **XXX**

— So it is said.

Holding a small, weak sword, he broke a large, strong wall. The crown of victory is beyond the end of the seven seas. With uncounted rewards and punishments in hand, he fought to the end to survive.

That process itself is his chief proof.

He runs, traverses, and break his way through everything to succeed. He looks fondly on the destruction that is his last repose.

— The night of his end had come.

"I wish to live."

His journey had already come to an end. The one who whispered his own human wish is quietly breaking into pieces. The Moon Cell, the Eye of God, transform the future according to the wish of the one who obtains it. That function wasn't available for someone as an irregularity as him.

It was inevitable. Yet, he expelled his yearning that dwells in his heart despite knowing that nothing will change.

A smile graced his boring face. His Servant would surely chide him for his decision. Well at least, he can reminisce about the bond he had shared with her even with his short, short life of his.

Good night — the sound of eyelids closing.

Sleep well — the sound of light going out.

…Please, be at peace. The observational device is again becoming the dreaming device it once was.

— Thus, everything end—

 **XXX**

In the beginning, there was darkness.

And then _God_ said, "Let there be light", and there was light.

The luminosity was too bright, too intense for one Hakuno Kishinami that he can't help himself but let out a whimper of discomfort as he tried to open his hurting eyes. He felt...sluggish as if his entire body had been thrown around like a rag, and the pain that accompanied it was that he was being torn into pieces, forcing him to grit his teeth while trying to wash away the cramped sensation through sheer will.

Not to mention that his ears hurt a lot as if the air in his eardrums had been sucked out.

After a moment, the pain that coursed through his body then subsided along with the blurriness that hindered his vision. The image of an unusual white-painted ceiling was the first thing that came to his view before the sensation of a cold yet rough texture against his back greeted him. The cold yet breezy air began to caress his skin, sending some slight shivers that made his tiny hairs stood up from the sudden chill.

A pair of hands then pushed themselves up as Hakuno forced himself upright, prompting him to sit square on what looks like to be some kind of a mat. Looking around, it appears to be that he was inside an aircraft cabin, judging from the cabin sidewalls, overhead luggage bins, and airline seats covered in some extravagant leather covers.

The next thing he did was to check himself: a black T-shirt with a white smiley face pattern on the front and a pair of short brown pants garbed his body thoroughly, and a pair of black socks and leather shoes encased his feet. Strange, since when did he change his long pants for shorter ones?

A pair of brown eyes glimmered in confusion as Hakuno Kishinami investigated his hands. The red tattoo that was supposedly etched on the back of his left hand, the _Command Seals_ —the proof of him being a _Master_ —was now gone without a trace. Yet on his right hand, a strange golden ornate lay attached to his ring finger.

The _Regalia_.

The lad had to blink, how did he have knowledge of the name of the ring that adorned his finger? He had to blink once more when it dawned on him that his hands were small than the last time he saw them. And why is that he feel lighter than usual?

Did he lose weight?

While his mind was still plagued by such puzzlement, he chooses to push those thoughts aside as he closed his eyes. He focused inward, his entire focal point diving deeper within himself trying to discern something that was a core part of him ever since he became aware of it.

 _Magic Circuits._

It was akin to a nervous system, residing in his soul and given physical expression through the body as it stretched outward. They are pipelines used to convert his _Od_ —his Life Force— into magical energy or _Prana_ which then acts as fuel to enact mysteries or spells. Through his inspection, Hakuno found out that there was nothing wrong with them and were in perfect condition.

Though he found it odd that they were, how he should say this, feel more exotic than what he imagined them to be.

"How did I end up here anyway?" He asked himself as he stood up on his feet.

As far as he remembers it correctly, he was floating in a spiritron-riched sea inside the Moon Cell's core waiting for his entire existence to be deleted. But here he was, breathing in an environment that felt like wasn't part of Moon Cell at all. What in the name of Moon Cell is going on?

 _"Wha_ — _Hey! How did you get here!?"_ A male voice erupted from behind, prompting the brunette to turn his head in response.

He immediately recognized it as Mandarin. Wait...how did he know he was speaking in Mandarin? And why is it that he easily understand him as if he knew the language like the back of his hand?

It doesn't make sense!

A few meters away from where he stood was a middle-aged man with slanted eyes angled upwards with a beer belly clothed in shady clothes; formal and tidy. His face was portraying a scowl that was borderline antagonistic, furious, yet bewildered. The man wasn't alone though. There were other men, all having heights that towered his own and builds that made him look scrawny, staring at his direction from there respective seats.

Some of them have beards while some were bald.

The brunette's body tensed, his fingers twitching in instinct upon noticing the metallic tubular objects holstered on the men's waist. Danger... His mind was telling him and Hakuno's demeanor suddenly turned a hundred eighty degrees. Gone was the physiognomy of one who was distraught, only a gaze of preparedness, stern, cold and yet calm plastered all over his countenance.

His fair share in the Holy Grail War and the experience that he had accumulated over the course of the death game somehow taught him to be on high alert in face of danger. He wasn't sure of himself whether he was inside Moon Cell's SERAPH or not, but what he was sure of was that the malevolent presence known as "peril" was now currently staring at him, face to face. From within his body, his Magic Circuits immediately did its job converting his Od into Prana and there was a good reason for this.

One of the men had already reached for his firearm, picking it up from his holster and aim the damn thing in front of him in a blink of an eye. However such movement was too sedate, too lead-footed for someone like Hakuno, who had been in frontlines where people in myths and legends duke it out in blinding speed that surpasses the realm of men for too long, that before the guy could pull the trigger the brunette had already cast _Shock_ from his fingertips. A yellow burst of electric-like sparks encapsulated the man, making him convulse violently as if he was experiencing an epilepsy attack.

His voice of pain escaped from his mouth in an incoherent manner which resonated within the entire cabin. The man's body went slump, plummeting down towards the carpet floor. A loud thud echoed, followed by roaring gunshot and Hakuno, having caught the path of the bullet with eyesight, slightly moved his head to the side. He heard the bullet hitting the wall behind him and went pass through said wall.

Brown irises immediately spun, tracing the surface where the projectile landed and the brunette could only click his tongue when he realized that he was standing right in front where the pilot's chamber was.

 _"T-That kid is a magician!?"_

 _"How can he cast magic when the plane is filled with Antinite!?"_

 _"Tch. Put a bullet through his body!"_

"Hey, wait!" Hakuno tried to reason out but was forced himself to cross his arms up in a guarded manner and invoke _Gain Constitution_ which made the hail of bullets like pieces of paper being thrown towards his reinforced build, bouncing off as if his whole body turned into a suit of vibranium armor.

He could've just dodged the bullets if only if it wasn't for the fact that the cockpit was right behind him, the area responsible for the operation of the entire aircraft, and if the chamber was heavily compromised then every one of them will dive below towards who knows where. Heck, even the brunette has no idea whether it was ocean or land below them. Crashing into either isn't even an enticing idea at all!

Some of the live slugs that bounced off from his magically enhanced body ricocheted all around the cabin, turning all those projectiles in a fancy as it wreaks havoc in the entire cabin. Windows were being broken and the compressed air inside the compartment suddenly rushes towards the broken gaps. One of the gunners let out a grunt as he fell down on the floor when he got hit by a wild bullet that instantaneously drilled through his forehead while the other hombre reached for their throats as the oxygen inside plummeted to lower levels, releasing incomprehensible audible noises.

Yes, he felt it too. The breathable air inside was thinning fast at an unbelievable rate and Hakuno could only hold his breath as long as he can. Seeing that the men were in a fancied distress due to lack of oxygen, he deduced it was the best time to knocked them out. _Magic Circuits_ rushed like adrenaline as the converted magical energy went through his feet, and the brunette was ready to execute his movements when something unexpected happens.

He began to float in mid-air.

 _"Did the pilot got hit by a stray bullet!?"_ He asked mentally as his tiny arms, which still puzzled him by the way, reached for the punctured ceiling above his head, grasping for some leverage that would help him stabilize his body from the sudden change of environment.

Hakuno realized that the plane was on a free fall, he even understood, even imagined that the craft was becoming an accelerating coffin falling from the sky towards the surface. The brunette was quick on both of his feet and mind, turned around towards the sealed door that separated the cockpit from the passenger's area and took a peek from the glass window gap. His eyes darted towards the pilot's window where he can only see a deep blue shade showcasing on the aircraft's front pane.

 _"We're heading for the water, alright."_

With that in mind, Hakuno had already decided to thrash the door by infusing his strength through a certain spell and try to control the plane by piloting it himself, which was very logical in the first place. He has no experience in flying the damn thing but he'll wing it on the fly. Positioning himself, he was about to use a _Code Cast_ when something caught his eyes.

It was a girl with jet-black wavy hair dressed in some fancy outfit, floating within the cabin with her back almost arched as if gasping for air to breathe. What stood out, however, was the state that the said girl was in; hands tied at the back with black metallic cuffs and also her feet, and a gag covering her mouth. It didn't take a while for Hakuno to realize what the men had done through the girl.

It was an outright kidnapping.

Seeing the anguished state of the female, the brunette put his arms towards the cockpit's door without any hesitation and expelled an amount of magical energy through his palms with the aid of his _Magic Circuits_. It was a borrowed artistry, an adeptness that he tried to imitate using his memory back when he encountered a Master with a Servant that expels flames through his body like a propulsion engine. Of course, he can't expel flame-infused Prana through his palms.

But even so, a burst of pure Prana can also induce some force to push himself. Hakuno then propelled himself as soon as magical energy exited between his palms. With a careful and calculated flight projection, the brunette flew towards the girl and immediately grabbed her with a perfect timing. He then positioned his right foot to the side and expelled some Prana through its sole, slowing him down while using that said limb as a thruster to dampen his acceleration.

 _"Sorry Leo, but I have to borrow your Code Cast for a second."_

Embracing the black-haired girl tightly in his arms, the brunette raised his right hand against the cabin's center aisle. Prana then instantaneously circulated through his palm as he flings _Bomb_ , a _Code Cast_ that was originally from one Leonardo B. Harwey. The next thing that happened, everything was clouded in an ear-ringing blast.

And the private jet that was plummeting towards the ocean was then torn in half by a magical explosion.

 **XXX**

"Well, that explains it..." Hakuno muttered under his breath, his eyes gazing at the blue dome that welcomed him along with one luminous silver platter hovering above on one spot as if it was waving at him while saying _"Hello, old friend"_.

Just to make a clarification, he was falling from the sky towards a body of water with a tied girl in his arms and his back facing against the vast blue surface below. He had blown up the aircraft that was carrying them earlier with _Code Cast: Bomb_ alongside with the people who he assumed to be kidnappers of the girl that he was currently secluding in his forelimbs. Around them were the various pieces of defiled junks of the obliterated craft, descending downwards to the watery oblivion.

The current position he was placed in, which was him plummeting to the ground without any sort of parachute or things alike, was in all sense dire but it didn't strike a cord of fear nor distress to Hakuno. Rather, he was exponentially filled with bewilderment and elation. Bewildered by the fact that he was now outside the Moon and was now on Earth which was nonviable in every way possible. Elated by the point that his wish had been granted despite his irregularity in some form of unthinkable miracle.

Another thing that grasped and burst his bemused expression outward from within was the rich atmosphere he was in. He wasn't talking about the air that was brushing his entire frame, causing some minor resistance as he plunges down towards Earth's lithosphere. It was more about the abundance of particular specks that was very familiar to him, that he didn't even manage to notice it in the first place, and now he was literally drowning in this vast invincible ocean made up of these quantum particles.

Spiritrons and Virtual Spiritrons; one was the essence of matter that made up a soul and other was the magical exclusive term for photons. Both of which are vital for Spiritron-Hackers like him. To think that these splinters which he thought only exist within Moon Cell alone also exists in the real world...

He was more surprised than he can imagine.

Now he thought about it, something like this should not astonish him in the first place. The Moon Cell simulates the environments that it observed within its own territory by literally creating a reality or a world in its domain. And if he took account what his Servant taught him about the world outside Moon Cell, then that means that the planet was also generating a "world" that humans living within its area perceive as "reality".

In other words, a Reality Marble powered by the planet itself.

 _"Wait... my Servant was Assassin, right?"_ Hakuno thought as another expression of confusion marred his face.

If he remembered it correctly, Assassin was the Servant who accompanied him during the entire duration of the Holy Grail War. But why is it that his mind is being flooded with memories of a female Classless Servant...?

No, it was a female Saber...

Hold on, it was a female Lancer...

...That wasn't right, it was a male Archer...

...Um, a female Caster...?

Berserker...?

His eyebrows furrowed as various snippets of images flushed his consciousness, some of which he didn't recognize yet at the same time was very familiar to him as if it was written all over his existence. He shook his head, choosing to push aside those conflicting thoughts at the back of his mind for a moment and focus on the situation at hand. He raised his right hand, which was wrapped around the girl's back, and stretched it out in the open.

"If my suspicions are true then, this should work..."

His Magic Circuits then flared to life as the conduits started to convert his Od to Prana. Said refined magical energy then traveled to his fingertips and using such otherworldly zest, Hakuno then interacted with both of Virtual Spiritrons and Spiritrons that were already permeated in the environment. From such interaction, a holographic console with a diamond-shaped display terminal materialized in front of him.

Upon seeing the familiar conjured interface, the brunette mentally made a fist pump. He then worked his way by dancing his fingertips across the holographic keyboard, typecasting almost 124 words per second. Various scripts or characters, which he called "moonrunes" swiftly displayed on the display terminal in accordance with his typing speed. This category of adeptness would appear mindboggling for others however for a Spiritron-Hacker like Hakuno Kishinami, something like this is just mundane for him.

In a span of 3 seconds, the brunette had already finished encoding the appropriate wall of moonrunes. He then immediately typeset the coded instructions before applying his magical energy. The terminal display alongside with the holographic keyboard then vanished in thin air in motes of light and within seconds, his and the girl's body was showered in a cloak of refined magical energy making their acceleration to descent decreased exponentially until they came into a full stop.

Seeing the product of his work, he sighed in relief as he vertically floats in midair with his feet already pointed to the surface below.

What Hakuno did was that he just activated the Code Cast that he created just now; _Flight_. As the name of the Code Cast implies, it's basically a program, Spiritron-Hacking speaking, that allows the user to fly in the air. The process which he was typing frantically was just him creating what people would call a magic spell via programming.

In order to create the _Code Cast: Flight_ , the Wizard had to consider various things; reversing the effects of gravity, movement in the air, breathing and temperature problems brought by high altitude and other factors that would pose a hindrance to the user of the spell. By coding myriad scripts addressing each respective "hurdles" through the use of Prana and arranged it in a specific program, the brunette had crafted a Code Cast that would allow him to traverse the air like most magicians of the old had achieved since ancient times.

After all, Spiritron-Hackers can warp reality to suit their needs. For them, "Reality" is just a playground, a platform that can be manipulated as long as one has the means (through Spiritron-Hacking) and resources (via Prana) to do so. Reality as humans knew it, is just really one giant simulation generated by the planet itself in accordance to its will.

It was something that Rani has explained to him among other things while inside the Moon Cell. He frowned a bit, remembering that the girl who became somewhat a mentor to him alongside Rin in the field of Spiritron-Hacking and various things were now gone. He wanted to save them but at that time he had no capacity to make such a drive into a possible and necessary outcome.

It was a situation that he had no control of despite his abilities as a Wizard/Spiritron-Hacker. He remembered how he can only procure tears as he watched their figures being deleted by Moon Cell. It was also for that reason why he chose to save this girl in his arms the instant he saw her than going with his previous plan on hijacking the plane.

An action perpetrated by his hidden guilt... perhaps.

Speaking of the girl, Hakuno then checked the black-haired female he was carrying and he couldn't help himself but blushed a bit. With how their bodies in such close proximity, the brunette could tell that the lass was pretty endowed judging from how he can feel her womanly assets against his own chest despite being separated by fabric. Not only that, the young lady was pretty attractive too with her pale, smooth complexion and beauty that should only be reserved for a goddess.

The brunette immediately shook his head.

 _"This is not the time to check some tied up girl."_ Hakuno mentally noted, taking his eyes off from the girl. He noticed the female's slow breathing and her slow heart rate just by being close to her.

He knew that there was something wrong about her. A normal and healthy human won't give off such low heartbeat unless said person was sleeping, and the lady in question was conscious yet somewhat unresponsive judging from half-lidded eyes. Such knowledge was something that he learned from Sakura while still in Tsukumihara's infirmary. Another bittersweet memory and he forcibly repressed a frown, shoving it down his throat.

It wasn't the time to think about such sad memories.

"Now, I need to figure out is where in the part of the world am I..." The brunette trailed off as he let his pair of brown irises roam around his surroundings.

Sky and Water. These are the only two things he could see and Hakuno felt like as if he was a lost puppy, left alone by his owner in a vast world that he isn't very familiar with. If he was just an ordinary person, he would surely freak out at the situation he was put into. It was a good thing that he wasn't just an ordinary person but someone who can employ feats that normal humans can't.

Looking around, Hakuno had already plotted a course of action; find a land, cure the girl of her current state, and acquire more information about this world. The last part held more priority to him, not that he didn't care that he was lost in a vast field of water and blue dome or for the poor girl in his forelimbs, it's just that this was his first time outside that generated environment procured by Moon Cell. His knowledge of Earth was only limited to verbal accounts from people who actually live on Earth, like Harwey's domination over 3/4 of the world's countries, the depletion of Mana, and other things.

Aside from those, he's drawing a blank.

Deciding on the course of action, once again the Wizard draw out his Prana and activated another Code Cast that was already with him ever since the Holy Grail War. His own Spiritron particles vibrated, humming in wavelength as it resonated with the Spiritron and Virtual Spiritron particles that were already present in the atmosphere. Using his own Prana as fuel, he actuated the program which converted the information held within the quantum specks to what the program was initiated to do.

"View Map." As he let out the words in a soft-spoken manner, a terminal display made itself known to him as it hovered right in front of him.

It was a holographic map, displaying the entire world map inside said rhombus-shaped virtual cartogram and the lad could only whistle. Well, he didn't expect that the spell would show him the entire map of the world. To be fair, he didn't know if _Code Cast: View Map_ would work considering within Moon Cell's environment, it only shows the entire Arena Map, even Dungeons.

He was unsure of himself if such program will work how he hoped for but seeing that it actually did much more than he expected was something that Hakuno was grateful for.

His current position was represented by a blue dot on the virtual cartogram, located on the far east. With a motion of his eyes, the map then zoomed in to his position. He then studied the information that was laid to him by the Code Cast as soon as names began to emerge on the map.

It appears to be that he was on a 180 kilometer-wide strait known as Formosa Strait, a body of water that separates the country of Dahan and the island of Taiwan.

Having studied the map, Hakuno nodded his head as he tightened his grip on the girl and propelled himself through the air in a decent speed through the _Code Cast: Flight_.

He'll head for Taiwan.


	2. Queen of Night - Maya Yotsuba

**Important Author's Notes:** To those reading this chapter, this is an edit to the previous one I uploaded and at the same time an update. I added some bits into this chapter that suppose to be in the next chapter. I decided to merge the previous Chapters 1 and 2 into one single chapter make it longer. Starting on the next chapters, I'll be uploading longer ones.

* * *

 **Fate/EXTELLA: In Veneficus In Mundo Eidos**

 **Novus Ideocentrism**  
Chapter 2: Queen of Night - Maya Yotsuba

North District.

It is a district in north Hsinchu City, Taiwan with an area of 15.73 square kilometers. It is the city seat of Hsinchu City and the smallest of the city's three districts. As a progressive metropolitan area, tall and sophisticated buildings were rampant alongside its huge number of human populace going back and forth on the streets whether by vehicles or by foot.

While most streets are busy, there are also avenues that were almost empty. On one of this pavement road, a brown-haired lad wearing a black T-shirt and brown short pants cautiously traversed the unfamiliar area. In his arms was a Japanese black-haired girl in a frilly dress whose limbs are still tied up, which he was carrying in a bridal fashion.

He had arrived at this area via air travel, in a supernatural way of speaking. Of course, he made it sure that no one saw him when arrived there. It will be troublesome if someone would saw a boy flying in the sky and as far as what Rani had taught him in the past, supernatural things are being kept away from most of humanity.

His brown rondures scout the place in every step he took, eyeing for things or individuals that would pose a threat to him in some way or another. The last thing that he wanted was some stranger questioning him what he was doing with a tied up girl, which can be misinterpreted as if he was some douche or a criminal. Everything from there will spiral into something that wasn't the real case in the first place.

Hovering just right a few centimeters from his face was his _Code Cast: View Map_ in a form of a holographic cartogram that he could only see. Visuals of buildings and streets which were in top view position were displayed in detail on the terminal, along with several gray dots that represent the people living in this area. The names of streets and buildings were also displayed as well, hovering at their respective place.

After carefully striding at the people-devoided street, Hakuno came upon an architecture made of concrete. It was an apartment-type constructed dwelling, about 3 storeys high and likely aged, judging from its somewhat rugged appearance. Looking at the virtual map, it appears to be that the entire accommodation was abandoned.

"This place looks suitable." The brunette said softly as he examines closely the building in front of him. "Yes, this will do."

With that, the lad entered the complex. He then knelt and laid the female that he was carrying until now gently on the floor, but not before dusting some dirt from the floor first. The next thing he did was to close the entrance, to the apartment's confined walls by lodging a piece of metal between the doors' handles.

The brown-haired lad then went back to the girl who, despite being somewhat conscious, was in a state of what looks like to be some kind of paralysis. His eyes then wandered on the black metallic restraints both on her wrists and feet. He first unstrapped the ball gag on her mouth before moving on removing the restraints on her upper and lower limbs.

Noticing how both cuffs can't be nudged with his current physical strength, Hakuno then resorted in using magical means to separate the bindings from the lass. His Magic Circuits flared to life as the pseudo-nervous system began converting his life force into magical energy. Said converted energy kick-started a certain Code Cast that was long ago embedded in the lad's Spiritron structure.

 _"Hack."_

The brunette felt the sudden slight tremor of his Spiritrons as it established a connection with the Greater Spiritrons and Virtual Spiritrons in the environment, Prana being the nutrients for such possible interaction. The metallic bands that were holding the girl's hands and feet tightly close suddenly came off in a second. With all the restraints gone, Hakuno gently helps the young lady in a comfortable sitting position.

The _Code Cast: Hack_ is a program that was essential for every Wizard. It could be said that it is one of the few basic spells that Spiritron-Hackers obtained during their journey in the art of Spiritron-Hacking. The program has many uses in and out of the battlefield.

When applied in the art of battle or self-defense, the program targets the victim's Spiritron structure, their soul itself, causing sudden disruptions all over the structure which then manifests in the physical world with the target being perceived as being stunned and paralyzed without any physical intervention. When used outside fighting, it can hack, literally, any working and malfunctioning objects like a computer, a vending machine or even an entire government's database. It can also be used in mundane things such as opening jammed doors or even uncuffed someone from their keyless restraints, like what he was doing right now.

In addition, the program works in a "conceptual level" much like how its magecraft predecessors have been doing in the past until their demise.

With the restraints already out in place, Hakuno then cupped the lass' cheeks with his hands.

"Miss, can you hear me?" The lad spoke, his brown eyes looked intently at the individual's magenta ones that were half-lidded. "If you can recognize my speech or understand it, move your eyes in any direction if you can."

It was slow yet the girl somehow did what he asked by moving her eyes left and right, which eased the brunette a little. With a nod, he then fired another batch of magical energy from his fingertips, with the intention of knowing what was the cause of the person's current plight. Quantum particles that cannot be perceived by normal means fluctuated in accordance with the Code Cast that he activated and within seconds, another virtual interface presented to himself.

 **|—|**

 **{{MATRIX}}**

 **—** **STATUS** **—**

Name: _Maya Yotsuba_  
Age: _12_  
HP: _Yellow_  
MP: _Green  
_ Ailment: _Paralysis (Drug-Induced)_  
Noble Phantasm: _None_  
Key Word: _Yotsuba, Ten Master Clans_

Strength: _**E- (E)**_ | Endurance: _**E- (E)**_ | Agility: _**E- (B)**_ | Mana: _**E- (C)**_ | Luck: _**E- (C)**_  
Meteor Stream: _**E** **(A)** | _Flash Cast: _**E- (A)** | _Psion Transfer: _**E- (A)**_

 **— PROFILE** **—**

Description: _A member of the Ten Master Clans and the youngest daughter of Genzou Yotsuba of the Yotsuba Clan. Born with an innate magic called Meteor Stream._

Meteor Stream: _An A-rank Convergence-Type Magic which controls the distribution of light in its area of effect. Its power is especially amplified in a closed space such as rooms or tunnels._

Flash Cast: _The Yotsuba secret technique to cast at fast speeds without the use of a CAD. It is made possible by mentally "carving" the images of the Activation Sequence into memory, allowing the user to recall the Activation Sequence directly from memory instead of a CAD to construct the Magic Sequence of the spell in the Magic Calculation Area of the brain. It can only be used with single systematic spells that are not overly long or complex._

Psion Transfer: _The Yotsuba's unique ability to transform information into Psion signals and transfer that information through the nervous system and into another person's subconscious Magic Calculation Area through physical contact._

 **|—|**

Hakuno's eyes widened a bit as the virtual interface displayed bits of intel on the girl.

View Status.

It is a _Code Cast_ that literally displays the status of a person or a thing to the user, a must have _Code Cast_ for Wizards considering its benefits in times of need. In terms of combat, it allows them to have an edge against an opponent that they have no information of, learning their abilities and taking advantage of their weakness if there was any. It was one of the programs that really helped Hakuno during the entire Holy Grail War, more so while trekking Dungeons filled with various Enemy Programs.

Like the _Code Cast: Hack_ , _View Status_ can also be used outside of combat. It can grasp information on things that it affects with. Take the building, for example, if the brown haired lad used View Status on it he will acquire some knowledge of the building from the day it was established down to every material used by its builders.

Reading the information that was laid in front of him, Hakuno raised a brow as his eyes gazed at the obvious particulars that took his interest. It seems to be that this girl happens to be a Wizard with a type of Code Cast that manipulates the distribution of light, not too mention that she's part of a prestigious family he has never heard of. However, this puzzled him even more.

How did a Wizard like her got kidnapped by those men? If anything, all of them should be dead before they can get a hold of her judging from how this Meteor Stream Code Cast of hers seems powerful from its description alone. Did she drained her Prana before those, pardon for the term, goons appear before her?

 _"Unlikely. Her MP bar is still full to the brim."_ The young Wizard thought, trying to figure out how such talented Wizard got seized when she got a powerful spell at her behest. _"And there's that Ten Master Clans..."_

Then there are those terms such as CAD, Activation Sequence, Psion Transfer, and Magic Calculation Area which he didn't have any knowledge of. The brunette shook his head, it wasn't the time to be drowned in these certain queries. Now that he knows the cause of the girl's current state, all he needs to do is to get her back in shape.

Placing his right hand on her forehead, Hakuno once more flared his magical energy as he invokes another Code Cast; _Recover_. _Recover_ is a Code Cast that heals the target's HP or health and cures any status effects like paralysis, sleep, and other ailments including deadly sickness. The target being induced by this specific spell will be back at their full optimum state; that is to say, in a condition where the individual hasn't contracted any kind of illness.

The girl, which the brunette now knows as Maya Yotsuba, was encased entirely in a warm green light of _Code Cast: Recovery_. The young Wizard watch closely as his Code Cast did its magic. The light then died down and Hakuno purposely steps back in order to give the black-haired girl some of her personal space.

The girl wearing a violet colored frilly dress, who had now regained full motor functions of her body, slowly blinked her magenta colored eyes. She then raised her hands, twitching each finger from both as her rondures gaze at them. The brunette could see the spark of being marveled in her eyes.

Well at least, she's back to normal he guessed...

The female, who was very pretty by the way, took some time in observing herself before her magenta rubies looked straight at him. From those majestic orbs, the brunette could see various emotions from it. He had an inkling what those emotions are but decided to keep his silence.

The girl raised her left hand, her delicate finger pointing at him. At that point in time, Hakuno was ready to answer her questions as much as he can but he didn't expect the words that came out from the lass' lips making him blink at the sudden, unexpected query.

"You... You can fly?"

 **XXX**

Out of all things that she could've asked, it was these three exact words that came out from Maya's lips.

No one could fault her though.

It isn't every day that a practitioner of Modern Magic such as herself would meet someone who can use Flying Magic. To the best of her knowledge, such magic was a rare kind that even such practitioners can be said nonexistent. However, right in front of her was someone who could do such a thing.

Not to mention that it was a boy roughly at the same age as her!

This revelation was quite enormous and profound to the black-haired female that she unconsciously forgot that she was kidnapped a few minutes ago. Not to mention even drugged by a powerful paralyzing sedative, but Maya Yotsuba couldn't care less about that. What grasped her entire attention is the fact that this brown-haired kid in front of her didn't even use any kind of CAD to use his spells.

 _"Is he an Ancient Magician?"_ The young lady thought, magenta eyes still fixated on the boy, which she deduced as a Japanese native judging on how he speaks Japanese fluently, in front of her. _"But I didn't even see him use any chants or even devices used prominently by practitioners of Ancient Magic..."_

Even in her semi-paralyzed state, Maya was aware of her surroundings back then. The black-haired female Yotsuba had sensed the boy's Psion fluctuations whenever he cast a magic spell, four times if she counted it exactly. Whether it was her close proximity to him as to why she can detect his Psions, Maya wasn't sure of herself.

But what she was sure of is that this boy in front of her isn't just your run-of-the-mill magician.

Yes, Maya Yotsuba was very sure of it. Aside from his flying magic, this brown-haired lad managed to eliminate the drug that was injected into her which caused her to be in a state of paralysis in the first place. Did he have a magic that can flush out any unwanted and ill medicinal substance from the target's body?

"Yes, but that's just a one-time thing only."

The boy replied in a calm and relaxed tone, and the girl realized that the brunette was very confident in his set of words. As if it was a knowledge that was already too common for him, already anchored to his experience right off the bat. However, his answer made Maya's brows to perked up on the oddity of his statement.

One time? What did he mean by that?

"One time?"

"You know, External Code Casts and their nature..." The boy replied once more, spouting terms that were very unfamiliar to Maya which caused the girl to stitched her eyebrows.

 _"External Code Casts? What are those?"_ The lady thought. _"Is it some kind of term used by Ancient Magician practitioners like how Psion is to Modern Magicians and Chi is to Ancient Magicians? Maybe it's better to ask him about this."_

"I'm sorry but I'm not familiar with the term," Maya said truthfully, her head shaking right and left. "Is this External Code Cast the name you Ancient Magicians specifically give to your magic?"

As her words left her mouth, the brown-haired lad gave him a surprised and confused look. His brown rondures almost asking if she was joking or serious.

"You don't know anything about Code Casts?"

Maya shook her head at the boy's query, earning the brunette another batch of confusion on his already bewildered expression. For the female's part, she never heard about Code Casts. Even her teacher who is an Ancient Magician refers to magic of both Ancient and Modern sides simply as 'magic'. She never heard such terminology being spoken through words by her mentor?

 _"Maybe he's part of an older lineage of magicians..."_ The black-haired lass mentally said to herself, her eyes staring at the boy had already cupped his chin as he pondered in thought, his brown irises gazing at the floor as if it was more interesting.

The lad then raised his head to her level and the female Yotsuba could feel his brown rondures making eye contact with her magenta ones. Now looking at him, Maya unintentionally appraised his looks. He is somewhat average in terms of appearance, the black-haired girl noted, but quite tall, maybe taller than Kouichi...

Her magenta orbs widened a bit when she remembered her fiance. She then reached for her phone which she knew she had placed inside her pocket only to grasp nothing. This made her demeanor somewhat sour.

 _"Those guys took my phone..."_ Maya internally mused, her lips twitched downward. _"I hope Kouichi-kun is okay..."_

To be honest, the female Yotsuba doesn't have any clue on what those abductors had done to Kouichi. All that she could remember was that she and Kouichi were doing some sightseeing around Taiwan's International Magic Association building before someone maliciously hit her in the gut and injected her some kind of drug. She could hear her fiance's voice of struggle as she was carried by her kidnappers.

She hoped that nothing bad happened to him.

"Ah, pardon me for not introducing myself." Maya began, her hand placed in her chest. "My name is Maya and I'm a Modern Magician, a practitioner of Modern Magic. May I know the name of the magician who saved me from my kidnappers?"

"Hakuno." The lad answered in an even tone, though the Yotsuba noticed the confusion in it. "Hakuno Kishinami."

"Do you mind if I call you Kishinami-san?" Maya paused a bit, seeing that the boy didn't mind she continued. "Are you perhaps an Ancient Magician?"

Now it was the brunette's turn to be puzzled, judging from how his right brow raised at her words of inquiry. This reaction was never left unnoticed by the girl who was looking at the boy's current expression of perplexity. From his looks alone, it seems to be that he was not familiar with the term.

"You don't call yourself a Wizard?"

It was the young Yotsuba's turn to be perplexed as her magenta orbs blink owlishly at the brunette who appears to be in the same confusing plight as him.

"Wizard? What's that?"


	3. Articles of Authority - Regalia

**Fate/EXTELLA: In Veneficus In Mundo Eidos**

 **Novus Ideocentrism**  
Chapter 3: Articles of Authority - Regalia

"Wizard? What is that?" Maya Yotsuba couldn't help herself but ask that specific question to the boy in front of her.

She knew what the word meant, another term for a magician in general, but the way how Kishinami-san phrased such term in a specific way made her think that it wasn't the case. Her suspicion was on the spot when the brunette male gave her an expressionless look that almost can be seen as if he was doubting her intelligence. If she was an ordinary girl, Maya would be furious at the boy's attitude towards her but since she was raised by her parents to be prim and proper, the black-haired girl just remained silent while observing the person's behavior.

And judging from the confusion expressed by both of his face and body movements, Maya saw that the lad who happened to be her savior from her captors didn't mean any disrespect or ridicule. Rather, he was an individual who had been put in a situation where he was trying to make sense out of things around him. It is appropriate to say that the brown-haired lad looks like someone who lived in a cave or even maybe from another world.

 _"No, such a thing is impossible."_ The young female argued inwardly. _"A plot device commonly used and found in Isekai novels... and even if I believe in the multiverse theory, there's no way that traveling between two worlds is feasible even with advancement in science."_

Unknown to the young Yotsuba, someone who was watching this scene with a popcorn and soda in hand in a far, far away place only laughed in amusement at her thoughts.

Oh Root, if only she knew that the _proof_ was already laid bare in front of her magenta-colored eyes...

Back to the girl, Maya stared at Hakuno as she watched his movements. Her rondures widened a bit when the brunette suddenly cupped his chin in a way that one can discern an act of thinking. She was surprised by this, normally people would follow up her query with a query of their own to which Maya was sure of herself that the lad would surely do. However, Hakuno chose to assess everything in thought as opposed to asking her another set of inquiry which the female thought that the boy supposedly would do.

Not only that, he didn't even answer her question. She watched with patience as the boy silently pondered over something before said lad's brown-colored eyes hover over a golden ornament on his right ring finger with an inferred gaze. Now that she saw it, the female can tell that the jewelry was quite beautiful with that elegant precious stone radiating a vibrant radiance of fire red ruby... and burning orange citrine... and bright yellow topaz...

Maya's eyes widened a bit when she witnessed the gemstone on the boy's golden metal round band forever changing in a myriad of colors every second.

From the bright yellow topaz, the gemstone then changed into a lush green emerald before changing again into a deep blue sapphire. A second passed by the stone then shone into misty indigo tanzanite before changing again into a bewitching purple amethyst. Those weren't the only ones that the lass saw, she even saw a glimpse of other colored precious gems like pure white diamond, burning gold chrysoberyl, ice silver crystal, pitch black musgravite, and even a dozen more!

Her mouth formed in a shape of letter "O" as she gasped in both amazement and disbelief at the sight behold to her.

She wasn't very knowledgeable when it comes to appraising and evaluating precious gems, that was a jeweler's job, but she knew for a fact that the polished rock isn't like other stone you can find in any market. While there are other gemstones that change colors in accordance with the variations of light distribution like alexandrite or a Turkish diaspore, a knowledge she attained from reading some past time book collections of her bookworm of a sister in the past to passed out boredom, she couldn't find any gemstone that specifically changes color spontaneously in every available hues in the light spectrum, even black. If there are any words that Maya can put on a label on it, those would be rare, enthralling, and otherworldly.

Having mystified by the ring's unworldly and paranormal mien, several notions began to pop-up inside Maya Yotsuba's head. One of which was how the ring can be a new type of CAD. After all, an ordinary finger-worn ornament displaying such mystical behavior is far from being normal.

Casting Assistance Device or CAD for short, are tools typically used by practitioners of Modern Magic such as herself, helping to accelerate the invocation of magic and as well as provide stability in terms of Psion usage. A magic tool that replaces the tools such as wands and staves used by magic practitioners of the old and to the best of her current understanding, the CADs of the current era are pretty much bulky that looks like a fusion of a watch and tekkou interwoven in a single utility. If she assumed what the ring was supposed to be, then this would be the first time that Maya encountered a very interesting and intricate take on CAD design.

Surely her elder sister would be more intrigue of this knowing her quirks in terms of everything Psion-related technologies.

 _"But how many Activation Sequences are fitted into that tiny thing?"_ Maya asked herself. _"The reason why CADs are mostly designed as it is today is due to usage-wise and a large number of processors needed for the same amount of Activation Sequences stored within it. Can that thing be classified as a CAD in the first place?"_

Realizing that she won't find any answers to the questions floating in her mind on her thoughts alone, the black-haired lass decided to ask the brunette for some clarity. The moment her magenta-colored rondures left the very intriguing jewelry, she felt fluctuations of Psions out of nowhere. This sudden exposition of what she felt like a surge of thought particles prompted Maya to direct her gaze back at the countenance of Hakuno.

And what she saw next left her mystified.

"Wha..."

Her own eyes were met not by the lad's brown orbs but rather eyes that shone in rainbow illumination, mirroring the colors of the precious stone on the golden ring that he wore. Those rainbow-colored rondures were glistening under a kaleidoscopic brilliance and Maya Yotsuba's heart immediately got captivated in seconds, her very attention lulled by its preternatural appearance. For a moment, the young pre-teen girl just stood in her place while being dazed by Hakuno's odd yet majestic eyes.

She only got out from her stupor state when the boy suddenly collapsed to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ah!?" The young female Modern Magician gasped upon seeing the lad on the floor. "Hey, are you alright Kishinami-san? Kishinami-san?"

Kneeling down, Maya bent over as she tried to assess her savior's vital signs wondering why he fell to the pavement instantly. Her hands then roamed around Hakuno's upper part; from his forehead, neck and down to his chest area. In her case, the female Yotsuba had to fight down the blush on her cheeks as her delicate paws traipsed over the lad's frame.

It was her first time touching an opposite gender's body, she didn't even do this to her fiance. Her physical interaction with her fiance was only limited to holding hands while upholding the _personification of an idealized Japanese woman_ that was ingrained in her since her childhood by the older females in her house. And yet, here she was doing the exact opposite of it. In her defense though, her actions are very justified by the immediate situation presented in front of her.

"Did you collapse due to exhaustion?" She asked herself as she finished her evaluation on Hakuno's predicament. "With all that you've done back there... and for me... I guess something like this is bound to happen sooner or later."

A small and gentle smile appeared on her delicate profile.

"Thank you."

As a token of gratitude for saving her life, Maya did one thing that she read from one of her sister's books. She carefully placed the unconscious lad's head on her lap while her magenta orbs hovered on his countenance while unconsciously brisking the strands of his chocolate brown hair with her fingers. As she was doing this, her mind was thinking some things concerning Hakuno with an innocent blush on her cheeks.

 **XXX**

While his physical structure was experiencing what every NEET male would say a heavenly pillow lap from a beautiful girl, Hakuno's Spiritron structure or soul wandered in an entirely different plane of existence.

The moment he opened his orbs, the brown-haired male found himself in a very familiar and surreal place. His brown-colored irises staring face-to-face with a giant orb made of purely condensed Spiritronic particles, the Moon Cell's core, also known as _Angelica Cage_. The spiritronic sea accommodating the entire nucleus hadn't changed at all since the last time he saw it: the deep blue environment mirroring the deep waters of a vast ocean of Earth, the endless bluish circuit-like lines speeding away in intersections as they branched and spread throughout, not a single thing has changed.

He was fated to be deleted by this supercomputer because of the nature of his entire existence. However, because he was regarded as the victor of Moon Cell's Holy Grail War nonetheless, it granted him access to functions that would be unobtainable by other hackers. His eyes then glanced at the exquisite and beautifully crafted golden ring resting on his very right ring finger.

 _Regalia_.

Also known as the _Articles of Authority_ , was granted to who was declared the victor of the Holy Grail War. It was the grand prize of the Moon Cell's initiated Holy Grail War, a proof of total authority of SERAPH and the right to rule Moon Cell. The authentication of one who ascended to kingship over the Eye of God.

The _Ruler of Moon Cell_.

The _King of SERAPH_.

A _Royal Administrator_.

A _Sovereign_.

Such information was something he obtained a while ago when he willed the ring on his finger in front of his own confusion in his current predicament, and the moment he did that his mental faculties were assaulted by a various influx of inputs; data, information, facts, history. Everything that pertained to all that was recorded by the Moon Cell since its arrival in the solar system seeped into his mind.

It was slow at first, like water flowing in the brook. A mere drip to provide a taste of what it had to offer. And when Hakuno permitted to let the stream unhindered, it expanded into surging waves of an ever-expanding ocean.

Certainly, with such massive information gushing forth inside a human's consciousness, it was evident that the process might be painful. It may even mentally cripple the person receiving such an immense block of data or worst even death. However, Hakuno Kishinami didn't feel any discomfort or pain in the process.

Rather it was very soothing and relaxing as if his mind was given a literal massage.

The _Regalia_ ring, the oldest artifact in the entire solar system alongside Moon Cell, was like a terminal of some sorts and having learned such knowledge, Hakuno Kishinami used it to summon himself directly to _Angelica Cage_ for answers. Of course, doing this means that his soul needs to leave his material body on Earth's physical plane in order for him to access the Moon's cyber world frame. He just hoped that he didn't startle Maya back on Earth on his sudden indisposition.

With the Moon Cell in front of him ready to answer whatever queries he had, the victor of the Holy Grail War decided not to make the spiritronic computer waiting for its _Sovereign_.

"Okay Moon Cell," Hakuno declared, his eyes expressing the want to address the perplexed thoughts in his head. "Tell me everything I want to know."

As expected from a machine, it didn't give him a verbal response. Rather, the _Regalia_ on his finger shone brightly in a multitude of colors all the while receiving all the data and information through it. Then from that finger ornament, the influx of data flowing through it was then being transmitted to his entire Spiritron structure and Hakuno had to close his eyes as he tried to focus on the sea of data that the Moon Cell was bestowing him.

When the process was complete, Hakuno opened his eyes in understanding though he couldn't help himself display a scowl on his face despite how small it is. During the transfer of knowledge, Hakuno learned many things. One of this is the history of Moon Cell itself.

The Moon Cell was an energy storage device placed within the Moon. An artifact made by non-human intelligent lifeforms and is the supercomputer that has been observing planet Earth for almost 4.6 billion years. Originally Moon Cell was just an observation device made by an otherworldly civilization.

Moon Cell only contained equipment to observe and record life on Earth, but after many, many years it came to have its current functionality. Its sole mission was to observe, but when trying to observe there are always some "blind spots." These blind spots can be attributed to Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle: the part of the thing that the observer observes is certainly determined, but the part that remains unobserved remains undetermined.

An observation device must be completely fair and impartial. When carrying out observations, there will (must) always be some area that cannot be seen. In order to bypass such wall, the Moon Cell went to extreme lengths just to observe and record everything on Earth as exactly as it is.

The supercomputer made of massive photonic crystals created several functions to know everything about Earth. Like this, one can certainly say that Moon Cell evolved from just an observer into an inspector and supervisor, and expanded its capabilities to even include the ability to compute the management of the entire planet. From this, Moon Cell became a computational device that accurately simulates all of Earth and its life forms, and can even accurately predict the future.

To put it simply Moon Cell is, "The eye that observes the Earth." A database of mankind. A colossal memory device that has recorded mankind's ecology and history, and even the thoughts and souls of [all] people.

Moon Cell is just a container that exists on the Moon. A typewriter that God left behind. An observation lens drilled into the Moon.

The Moon's Eye.

A bottomless Klein Cube.

The observer of everything on planet Earth whose master is no longer around...

...Until he came and became its victor through a death game that the machine instigated itself.

One thing that brought a sour look in Hakuno's face was the fact that he was now transported into a parallel world by his world's Moon Cell. Not to mention it was a world with an entirely different history with another Moon Cell bored through the moon to boot. In summary, he became the sole owner of the Moon Cell of this World Line the moment he got himself transported.

"Well, I did wish to live but I didn't expect for my world's Moon Cell to throw me into another reality..."

To him, everything that he had learned from Rani and Rin about Earth, which can prove useful to him in this second chance of life, by the way, became moot the moment he arrived in this world. There's also the fact that he was currently placed in the year 2062, which was 32 years into the future than his original timeline. In addition to that, he also learned that the humans in this parallel world developed a magic system that was very far from the Spiritron-Virtual Spiritron-based system that he was indoctrinated.

"No wonder why Maya-san didn't know about Code Casts and other things related to Spiritron-Hacking. It's because it did not exist here in the first place."

With his current position, the brunette realized that he was now an oddball in a world where most humans utilized Psion-Pushion-based magic. Not only that, because he was now the owner of this world's Moon Cell he has now the job to make it sure that the machine, which can grant any wish or miracle, must not be discovered by or fall to the hands of people who would use Moon Cell's otherworldly powers for themselves. Though he wasn't perturbed by this, even if the humans of this world somehow managed to discover the alien artifact through scientific efforts or sheer luck, it will take more than conventional hacking to able to penetrate even the second layer of the Moon Cell.

Hakuno mentally thanked his lucky stars, if there's any, that he was the only one capable of interacting with the Eye of God.

Then there's the sole purpose of having Moon Cell choosing its rightful owner. The brunette could only do nothing but furrowed his eyebrows at the severity of the position he was placed in. Glancing at the Regalia adorning his finger, Hakuno can only sigh, knowing the exact _reason_ of his role to the Moon Cell... and sadly to humanity by extension.

"Huh..." The brown-haired lad began as he let himself adrift in the midst of ever-flowing spiritron particles surrounding the Eye of God's nucleus. "I really can't catch a break, can I?"

If Hakuno had the ability to peer to any parallel worlds, he would certainly see someone being amused by his current predicament.


End file.
